


Ice cream sundaes and a side of knight in shining armor

by youandmes



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Blood, Vampires, Werewolves, this is so dialogue heavy Who Was Past Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmes/pseuds/youandmes
Summary: Dongmin considers himself to be a patient person. He keeps his cool whenever the other party arrives an hour later after their agreed time of meeting. He keeps his cool when he’s faced with cranky old people who complain and yell at him when they're told their expired coupons aren't valid anymore. His coworkers and classmates can also agree on this, hence why he is so confident in calling himself a patient person.He supposes that’s what being a vampire does to you.





	Ice cream sundaes and a side of knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine that I submitted on tumblr last year that some of you may or may not have read but I just wanted to join in on the spooky celebration + something not angsty. Enjoy!

Dongmin considers himself to be a patient person. He keeps his cool whenever the other party arrives an hour later after their agreed time of meeting. He keeps his cool when he’s faced with cranky old people who complain and yell at him when they're told their expired coupons aren't valid anymore. His coworkers and classmates can also agree on this, hence why he is so confident in calling himself a patient person.

He supposes that’s what being a vampire does to you.

He does lose his cool, however, when he is stuck in a forest for a full six hours because of his feline friend Moon Bin. The half-human-half-cat had tailed a group of squirrels in midst of their hiking (another activity suggested by Bin).

“Squirrels lead to parks Dongmin!” Bin hissed, trying not to let his voice be heard by the group of squirrels. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll find a new town. New and better people who aren’t as hostile as those in Seoul. Heck, maybe we’ll even meet more people like us!” His friend reasoned, before proceeding to turn into his cat form and running off.

Dongmin can’t remember why he was persuaded with such an unlikely excuse, but he had followed trailed behind like a good pet-owner and friend would. Maybe he did hope to meet people of his kind as well, or at least someone who wouldn’t strike a wooden stake at his heart the second they knew about his true identity. It’s been a little less lonely since he met Bin, an immortal shapeshifter, five centuries ago when he took the back-then starved kitten into his home. Still, he supposes it would be nice to turn their duo into a trio.

The sun had set hours ago and the full moon barely illuminates the path in front of their eyes. His whole body aches, he drank his last pack of blood early at dawn but had spent too much energy from walking so much and has the urge to rip out his only friend’s throat. And his phone died. Great.

“I’m sorry,” Bin repeats for the seventy-eighth time today as he keeps his head down low.

“And I told you it’s fine,” Dongmin huffs. “Instead of wasting your breath on guilt, use it to keep walking and find a way out of here.”

“But I know you’re not!” Bin stops and turns to him. “You can’t fool me into thinking you’ve really forgiven me of this.”

He was right. Dongmin was still holding the grudge against his heart, but he had the habit of saying white lies too naturally. It was a habit he developed as he grew older, trying to get on everyone’s good side in order to avoid messing with the wrong people and getting found out. 

“Fine!" He stops in his tracks. "I’m not fine and honestly, I am not going to forgive you anytime soon if you keep apologizing and act all quiet like that! I admit I’ll only actually forgive you if we somehow make it out of here alive and actually keep your promise of meeting some people who don’t hate us.” Dongmin didn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was exhaustion, the growing thirst for blood, or his growing desire to be accepted the way he is in one way or another. “If all that happens and a knight in shining armor rescues us out of here, maybe then I’ll forgive you.”

Bin only looks at him with a growing grin. “And an ice cream sundae.”

“What?”

“Will you forgive me if I do all of that and get you your favorite mountain pile of ice cream sundae of My Mom’s an Alien, Shooting Star; all your favorite toppings with extra walnuts on top?”

Dongmin just stares at him. He blew up and just expressed how much he’ll probably never forgive him and that’s what he focused on? Ice cream? (Dongmin’s stomach would have rumbled at the first mention of sundae if only his body still functioned like a proper human being.) 

“Yes Bin, I will forgive you if you do all of that.” Dongmin exhaled and walked on forward. “Now can we please keep on walking until we at least find a good enough of a place to rest for the night?”

“Okay!” He could hear the grin in his voice. “You better hold onto your words my favorite vampire!” Bin says before shifting back into his cat form and scurrying off. Dongmin feels like he just made a deal with the devil.

-  
Bin’s back on his energetic self, which should Dongmin glad about, since he doesn't have to see sulking and moping around. But he could only handle only so much of his best friend’s antics in one day with so little blood in his system.

“Bin slow down, I don’t have cat eyes like you to see in the night.” Dongmin complains and rests against a tree. “Let’s just rest for tonight here, we’ve been walking for nearly eight hours now.”

The half feline looked like he wanted to complain but said nothing. He walked back to where Dongmin was and rested his head on the vampire’s thigh. Dongmin instinctively scratched his head and gets a purr in return.

“Thanks Binnie.”

“I still think we should walk a bit more, something about this part of the forest doesn’t sit right with me.” He mutters.

“Just give me a while, you know I’m not as young as I look.” Moonbin snorts at the comment and Dongmin smiles as his exhaustion starts to take over him.

“If you’re ever too tired or hungry, you know you could always drink from me if you really need it right?” Dongmin grimaces. His thirst of blood has gotten stronger from before but he hates the thought of drinking from living creatures, especially if they’re his best friend.

“I’m fine, I’m not too hungry.” He lies. “Besides, you know I don’t like furry blood.” He hears the half feline hiss and feels his claws applying pressure on his thigh but doesn’t do anything else.

He tries to forget his thirst and today’s events, hoping a shut of eye will bring him a peace of mind and prays that today was all a dream.

-  
It wasn’t a dream.

Dongmin wakes up to Bin roughly shaking him awake and calling out his name. He can hear Bin’s urging pleads to wake up but he’s too weak to open his eyes.

“Minnie, we gotta go. My cat instincts are saying something bad is here. I saw something shuffling towards us and I really don’t like it. We gotta go now.”

“Mm..Your cat instincts also told us that squirrels would lead us to a land of happiness and meet other supernatural beings, now look where we are.”

“Lee Dongmin, this is not the time to be petty. I swear I saw and heard something out there, we have to get out _now_.” Moonbin’s voice gets more urgent the more he talks.

“Five more minutes mom,” Dongmin murmurs.

A howl erupts from the quiet forest and Bin stops shaking him. He assumes he’s taken his adult cat form. Dongmin still feels too weak to properly open his eyes. All he wants is sleep and blood.

He hears a new set of footsteps getting louder through his strengthened hearing. Whatever or whoever they were, they were getting closer to where they were. He smells Bin’s supernatural blood, normal animal blood and another one similar to Bin’s, but stronger.

He drowns in the sweet stench of blood nearing him, allowing his vampiric nature to take control. It makes him twitch in excitement, makes adrenaline flow through his entire exhausted body. He  _needs_ blood.

Dongmin opens his eyes at the smell of new guests. He can feel the bloodlust taking over him, his fangs growing out and pupils dilating and turning black. Moonbin has his back on him, oblivious to the transformation that is happening to his friend.

A creature leaps out of the shadows and the first thing Dongmin notices is the amount of blood he’s covered in. Bin growls as he tries to put up a defensive stance. The large wolf growls back at him with a stronger threat laced in his voice. It’s twice as larger as Bin’s adult cat form. It takes a step forward and snarls, signing that it's ready for a fight (Dongmin will forever remember how fast Bin ran and hid in the woods).

Dongmin's bloodlust makes him focus on what’s between the mouth of the large wolf, a whole dead deer as it continues to bleed from what he thinks is from bite marks. Before the vampire could attack and try to take the deer, the large wolf steps in front of Dongmin. The creature stares at him for a moment (and maybe it was because of the bloodlust that he wasn’t seeing straight, but for a second he sees the creature’s eyes soften) before setting down the prey before him.

And being this close to wolf and smelling its blood makes him realize what the beast before him really is. Werewolf.

He’s too bloodthirsty to ask any questions, only digs in and drinks from the deer until he feels full and he feels himself returning to normal. He feels sated, feels like he could sleep for another eternity, but he has so many questions for the creature in front of him, wants to yell at Bin for being such a scaredy cat. But his exhaustion overpowers him and leads him to another deep sleep.

The last thing he sees before he passes out is the werewolf stepping towards him. _Sleep_ , Dongmin hears a voice too deep to be his inside his consciousness, _you will get your answers soon_.

-

  
The next time Dongmin wakes up, dawn is breaking and he feels energized enough to open his eyes to the sight before him. He sees Moon Bin in human form resting beside him and a new human with dark blond hair with his back towards him and watching the sunrise.

As if sensing Dongmin’s curious eyes, the stranger turns around and gives him a smile. His eyes crinkle, Dongmin notices. And that he’s shirtless (Dongmin decides he is a very handsome with very nice abs stranger indeed).

“You’re up,” The blonde stranger greets him. “You seem more conscious and humane than you were last night.” Last night?

The memory of last night rushes to his mind. The bloodlust, the stranger, Bin’s frantic attempts to wake him up, the taste of the deer he fed from. The werewolf.

“Y-you!” Dongmin shakily pointd his finger at the stranger. “W-w-werewolf!”

“I prefer being called Jinwoo or your knight in shining armor, at least something a bit more flattering, but you’re not exactly wrong either.” Jinwoo, the werewolf, dismisses the remark with a shrug and walks towards Dongmin. He puts an arm around Bin’s sleeping frame and exerts his fangs, ready for a battle.

“And unless you want me to call you Count Dracula, I’m going to need a name.” Jinwoo ignores the protective stance he’s taken and offers his hand. Dongmin stares at the stranger warily before shaking it. “Lee Dongmin.”

"Nice to meet you Lee Dongmin, do you perhaps have any extra shirts or jackets you don’t mind lending? It’s beginning to feel a bit chilly.“

-  
Bin wakes up at around noon, when the sun is blazing high above the sky, and finds Dongmin getting to know his new supernatural stranger a bit. Park Jinwoo was born in Ilsan, who ran away when he was fifteen when he realized he couldn’t control his werewolf abilities whenever the full moon came. He’s been living on the run with a fake name as Jinjin for a while and has met a few other supernatural beings along his path.

“Okay, my head’s fuzzy last night, can any one of you fill me in what happened last night?” Bin asks as he sits on the log with the other two.

“Sure, where do you wanna start from? When you ran away as soon as you saw me or when you fainted?” Jinwoo asked. Dongmin laughs as Bin grimaces.

“From the start would be nice.” Bin mutters.

“I’m sorry, I was kidding.” Jinwoo offers a small smile at the sulking boy. “I went out to the woods because it was a full moon and I still haven’t been able to control my shifting powers with the moon out. I had just gotten myself a kill while I was out of it until I smelled supernatural blood around the woods. I followed the scent until it led me to you guys.” He shrugged.

“And so you decided that pouncing and leaping out at us was a great way to make a first impression?” Bin asked, unamused.

“My mom did teach me to make a hell of a first impression,” Jinwoo joked. “Especially if I really wanted to impress people I liked.” Jinwoo gave Dongmin a wink (Dongmin was so glad he didn’t have any of his own blood to physically show that he was blushing).

“I didn’t mean to scare you guys though, I just wanted to say hi to people like me. But then I saw Dracula starving with blood and I had a body in my mouth so I couldn’t properly introduce myself. You, kind of just ran away without even giving me a proper hi though, so that’s your own fault.”

“Yeah, because you’re literally a dog and twice as big as me.”

“Specifically speaking, a werewolf. And see, I’ve always thought the tension between cats and dogs was always silly. Like why can’t we all get along and all? Just because our ancestors might not have liked each other, doesn’t mean we should continue hating each other.” Jinwoo continues on his ramble as Bin rejects any of his reasonable arguments with 'That doesn't give you a reason to scare a sleeping cat like that!" Dongmin just watches their banter, feeling like he’s stuck in between dumb and dumber and can’t help but giggle at the situation.

“What’s gotten you so cheery and smiley?” Bin asks him as soon as Jinwoo left to find a stream and wash up. Confusement expressed upon his face before his eyes widen. “Did the bloodlust fully take over you? Have you gone mad now? Oh my god, Dongmin’s gone mad! I lost my best frie-”

Dongmin covers his best friend’s loudmouth and laughs. “I’m fine Bin. Think I’m just a lil happier now that I’m sated.” He really doesn’t know why today seems more cheerful. Maybe it was his conciousness being glad he’s finally able to make a new friend who’s like them, despite still being lost in the woods. Maybe it was because it seemed like today they’ll finally go back to civilization. Something about today just seemed better than other days, Dongmin thinks.

“You sure it’s not because of pretty boy there who’s been staring at you like a lovesick puppy since he’s been here?” Bin asks.

“What?” Dongmin could hear his voice cracking. Bin’s face splits into the biggest smug grin he’s ever had and Dongmin really wants to rip his throat out now.

“You like werewolf boy!” Bin yells and jumps up from the tree stump at the new information.

“Bin, be quiet! He’s still near us!” _And his name is Jinwoo_ , he quietly adds.

“You didn’t deny it, so that means you do like like him!” Bin exclaims. “This is amazing, Dongmin actually having a crush on someone!” He gasps again and widens his eyes. “And on a furry.”

Dongmin just smiles and tugs his best friend back on the tree stump. He keeps a tight grip on his best friend’s collar and forces him to look straight in his eyes. “If you speak about this ever again, especially in front of Jinwoo, the next time a full moon comes I’m going to lock you and him in a room together for a full night. And we both don’t want that do we?” Dongmin threatens him with the sweetest tone he can raise.

“No, because you would want to lock yourself in a room with him because you like him!” Bin blows a raspberry at him. His childish reply makes him loosen his vampire strength grip just enough that the half feline jumps up away from his grasp.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Jinwoo!”

“Tell me what?” Jinwoo’s voice rings out from behind them. The two turn around and find a half-naked Jinwoo with wet hair coming out of the woods (Bin will never forget the squeal Dongmin made at that moment).

“Jinwoo, you’re shirtless!” Dongmin exclaimed and immediately wanted to die in a hole. The blonde shows his confusion at the sudden statement but smiles either way.

“I did say I was going to wash up, and I'd feel bad if I didn’t return your shirt.” He replies and acts unfazed to his earlier comment (He’s gotta be at least half part angel, Dongmin thinks, no person as sweet and cute as the short built man in front of him shouldn’t exist).

“Anyways, I found a river that's not far from here. It will get you guys back on track to the nearest city. I’ll help take you guys back there if you want.”

“Oh,” Right, the city, back to their old life of being the only supernatural being. Dongmin felt his heart broke. He liked Jinwoo’s company, he forgot how much he hated hiking and exploring the outdoors when Bin was persuading and explaining the concept and fun of the whole activity, whereas Jinwoo’s entertaining stories of his travels had him hooked at every single sentence. He helped him by giving up his prey when he was in his own state of loss of self-control.

Romantic feelings or not, he didn’t want to seperate from Jinwoo just yet.

“Hey Jinwoo, where do you live?”

“The same city where the stream heads to. Why do you ask?” He cocks his head in confusion at Dongmin’s question.

“Can we visit you there? Sometime? Maybe when we don’t crash into each other in the forest as our supernatural forms but as friends?” The question comes out before he can properly think about it. He feels alive for the first time since he's turned with his heart about to burst through his chest as he curses at himself for letting his emotions get the best of him.

Jinwoo smiles and his eyes crinkle the same way they did when he woke up this morning and his heart beating faster for an entirely different reason. “I’d love for you guys to visit me again. My friends back at my place would love to meet you guys!” He starts chat animatedly about his friends, something about a Sanha being a klutz, a Myungjun cracking the funniest of jokes, and how his Minhyuk and Bin would get along so well.

Dongmin listens about him describing his friends but focuses more on the stars that shine in his eyes and amount of love Jinwoo holds for his three other friends. Dongmin realizes he wants to be loved and talked about by Jinwoo just as much.

“-How about we visit you now? Would that be okay?” This is getting way out of hand, it’s not like The Lee Dongmin to act this irrational and ask to visit a stranger’s home.

“O-oh? Now? It’ll get dark by the time we get there though, I don’t want to let you guys travel in the dark.” Jinwoo’s cheeks are pink and looks away from Dongmin. “Unless you guys stayed there for the night. But the house is sort of cramped, not to mention it’s super messy, and Myungjun keeps making his potions until dawn and it’d be noisy with all his incantation-”

“We want to stay there. Is that okay?” Dongmin doesn’t remember how they got so close to each other to the point he can see the other’s moles up close like this, but he doesn’t mind. He likes seeing Jinwoo flustered up close like this.

He looks back up at Dongmin and gives him a smile. “I'd love that.”

“I’d love that as well.” Dongmin returns with a bigger smile.

(Bin watches the conversation and flirting match from the side with wide grin. He mentally checks out the boxes beside ‘getting out of the forest’ and ‘finding dongmin’s knight in shining armor’. One large mountain of ice cream sundae to go and he’ll be fully forgiven.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine that I submitted on tumblr last year that you may or may not have read back then but I just wanted to join in on the spooky celebration. Maybe one day, i'll revisit this universe and write about sanha, minhyuk nd myungjun and all the gang being together, even if it isn't Halloween anymore.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought about it through a comment or a kudos or bookmark but no pressure! I hope you have a lovely day and halloween ♡


End file.
